Dances with Wolves
by RockerChick08
Summary: Derek/Bonnie/Klaus. One-shot. Last one of the summer. :/ That's all I will reveal, besides the fact that this is NOT my best work! :/ But I think you'll enjoy the plot somewhat. Take a leap of faith, read, and please review!


**Last oneshot of the summer! Or until I get sick again... :/ So PLEASE enjoy! It's not my best work. :/ So consider yourself warned! It's hasty, and goes all over the place! :( But I think you'll enjoy the storyline! ;) And I worked HARD on it, despite all this! I just didn't have the time needed to make it what it deserved to be! :( But even so...please enjoy!**

**Dances with Wolves**

"_Bonnie...I...I..." as tough, powerful, and arrogant as the alpha wolf was, Derek found himself stumbling aimlessly over his words and awkwardly kicking his foot about, as he gazed down at the green eyed witch before him. _

_It wasn't fair she was a good 5 inches shorter than him, and probably 7 years younger than him, and still able to reduce him to a blubbering idiot, the way she did. _

"_Bonnie, I..." the wolf attempts once more, before veering off at the sight of her front teeth biting into the side of her bottom lip, as she stares expectantly up at him, green eyes glistening with unshed tears. _

"_I had to come to..."_

"_Derek, I'm gonna miss you too." Bonnie finally interrupts the stuttering man, throwing herself into his strong arms and hugging him tightly to her, for the second time that day. "You've become such an incredible friend."_

_The alpha's arms tighten impossibly around the petite teen, at the quiet whisper, as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth, to the point of near bleeding. _

"_**Last call for flight 774 to Richmond, Virginia...Flight 774 to Richmond, Virginia. Last call..."**_

_The female announcer blares over the airport speaker one final time, as Bonnie sighs with resolution, and backs away from the muscular wolf, hastily wiping away at a few escaped tears, as she directs a watery smile at him. _

"_I don't like goodbyes so...see you soon?"_

_Derek's heart hammers dangerously in his chest, as he frantically searches his brain for the words to tell the witch, before suddenly grasping onto her cheeks, and crashing his lips into hers with soft ferocity. _

_The whimper that immediately escapes her mouth at the action, nearly causes him to lose it, as her petite hands grab frantically at the fabric of his t-shirt, and he moves his hands into her curly hair. _

_It's overwhelming how instantly she responds to him. Lips meeting his for each needful kiss, and tongue dancing desperately with his, as he slides it into her mouth...Before it all abruptly ends, **entirely** too soon. _

"_I'm gonna miss my flight!" the expression on Bonnie's face is utter agony, and Derek is sure his own is near lethal...But that's what he gets for putting this off till now. So he reluctantly lets her go._

_With a final kiss to her swollen lips, he fights the urge to say something cheesy like, "who am I gonna fight with now?" and instead firmly tells her that he's **not** her "friend." _

_Someday he'll tell her way more than this, he knows. He'll tell her everything._

_This will not be the last time he sees her._

Derek didn't know how true the assessment was.

"_No...Ty?...Derek Hale? That's his name. You sure?"_

"_Yes, Bonnie. I'm sure. That's Klaus' new right hand man."_

The hybrid's words seem to echo louder and louder in the witch's head as she stares strickenly at the hazel eyed alpha perched on the passenger side of her blue Prius.

Six months ago he kissed her like he loved her. Now she was sure he would break her heart...

"Who's that?" Caroline questions, as Elena bites into her bottom lip, and Bonnie swallows the lump in her throat, before slowly moving past them both.

"Nobody." she mumbles quietly, before timidly approaching the leather clad wolf, not even bothering with the faux bravado, she knows he'd immediately see through.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Derek grins that wide, toothy grin that always takes her breath away, but currently only draws a menacing glare out of her, as she drops her book bag to the ground, and crosses her arms over her chest.

"One question, Derek...Just one." she desperately directs.

"Are you still extremely hot when you're angry? Yes. **Very.**"

The petite witch wrenches her eyes closed, before swallowing deeply, and averting the green orbs away from the wolf, as she bites furiously into her bottom lip, that way that drove him absolutely up the wall.

"Are you working with Niklaus Mikaelson?"

…

There's a brief moment of silence, that isn't truly a moment at all, but only a couple of seconds that feel like hours to Bonnie, as she prays against what she already knows to be true.

"...Yeah. And?"

The witch slowly releases the breath she'd been holding, and runs a shaky hand through her soft curls, no longer able to look at the man before her, as she reaches for the keys in her right pocket.

"Bonnie...So what are you doing now? Are you just gonna leave?" Derek's deep, authoritative voice suddenly asserts commandingly, as she fiercely fights off the lump in her throat, finally turning to look at the wolf, before ignoring the simultaneous breaking and deflating of her beating heart as she shakes her head numbly.

"We have nothing left to talk about."

An hour later she arrives home to find a white calla lily lying on her front porch, and thinks she'll be sick.

She actually does throw up.

Before determinedly raiding her dad's alcohol stash, and whipping out her dusty, little black book from upstairs. This was not happening.

"_There isn't an hour that goes by, where I don't think about that kiss in the airport!...About how perfectly your body fit against mine...or how soft your lips felt. I know you still think about it, Bonnie._

_You have to!"_

"_Leave, Derek!"_

"_No! I'm stubborn to a fault, remember? And I'm not leaving Mystic Falls...unless you're there with me."_

"You okay, babe?"

Bonnie has to bite into her cheek to keep from rolling her eyes and saying some choice words to the hockey captain lounging on her couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the witch finally grits out after a couple of seconds, mind finally darting away from the afternoon's events, to focus on the attractive Italian next to her.

"Rough day?"

"_I won't be anywhere near you, Derek. You're bad...evil now."_

"_And so what? I've always been a selfish, arrogant, asshole, according to you."_

"_This is completely different and you know it."_

_..._

"_I also know that I want you. Isn't that all that matters, Bonnie? Because I always get what I want."_

Visions of the afternoon conversation, turned argument, turned aneurysm infliction with her ex friend, re-assault the teen's memory with a near vengeance as she groans slightly, and takes a long gulp from the vodka bottle in hand.

"You could say that." Bonnie relaxes further into the couch, and lays her head on the jock's shoulder, sighing contently and even closing her eyes, when she feels his hand slowly moving up her left thigh.

It's a welcome movement. Something she wants and needs.

"Do you know how many times I've pictured myself screwing you senselessly?" the brunette suddenly leans over and whispers into the witch's ear, as she takes in another particularly long swig of vodka, wishing her buzz would quickly evolve into a wasted shitless.

"I'll make you forget all about today..." the hockey player veers off, as Bonnie closes her eyes, and allows his hand to continue further up her skirt, his other grabbing onto one of her breasts, while another gulp of vodka disappears down her throat, determinedly chasing away the demons of angry hazel eyes and white flowers with it. She needs to get trashed. Trashed and fucked.

"I was hoping you could do that." Bonnie mumbles seductively, before Xavier - she thinks his name is – pounces without warning, attacking her lips, and immediately pushing her into the couch cushions, as he covers her body and kisses her wild and sloppy.

For all of two seconds.

Her front door is loudly exploded open, and banged powerfully into the wall behind it, as the boy is violently ripped away from her the next instant.

It all happens so fast, the witch is barely able to follow, as she watches livid and helpless, as her date is catapulted into a wall and later brought into a life threatening choke hold.

"**Stop!**" Bonnie glares furiously, before gasping horrifically as Xavier takes a lethal punch to the jaw, blood slinging from his mouth, and teeth flying from his gums, as her intruder growls ferociously, and blares demented fangs.

"Get the **FUCK** out!" the witch winces at the sound of bones cracking, before her eyes widen at the sight of the hockey player suddenly crying out in pain, and cradling his right hand to his a chest.

"Bet you won't ever think to touch her again, will you?" another fatal punch is ferociously landed, this time into her wall, sending plaster flying everywhere, as her date is suddenly launched out of her house, and the door savagely slammed behind him.

Bonnie can only guffaw and desperately fight back tears, as her bottle of vodka crashes dangerously into the wall the next instant, and rabid blue eyes finally settle onto her.

"Klaus" the witch can't put enough disdain and hatred into the word, as she stands and glares murderously, but has enough sense to keep her distance from the hybrid also glaring murderously into her.

"You nearly got a bloke killed, love, you do realize that?" he bites out, and she seethes lividly.

"I oughta set you on fire."

"And I ought throw you on that couch and remind you who it truly belongs to."

She hates the way she shivers at the promising words, before biting furiously into her bottom lip, as the hybrid begins to pace.

"Letting that pathetic little wanker touch all over you!"

"He would've done a lot more than touched!" she defiantly shoots back.

"**Like hell!"**

The wolf's pacing comes to an abrupt stop with the loud boom, as he glares ferociously into Bonnie, who lets out a shaky breath of despair, and runs her fingers haphazardly through her hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"**You knew I'd be here!"** Klaus all out shouts, incensed as his eyes land on the discarded white flower at the top of her kitchen trash bin.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Sorry, it doesn't."

"I know the way your heart speeds when you see that flower. I heard it earlier. You can't lie to me."

"And you can't be here!" Bonnie takes a few steps forward, before crossing her arms over her chest, and directing shiny eyes over at the Original. "Why are you here? Why now?"

"Because I left something very important behind when I left." the hybrid's voice softens significantly, as he purposefully advances on the witch, who immediately recoils.

"No. Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me."

"_No. Don't. This is so wrong, Klaus. I don't want to."_

"_But I need to." Bonnie's back crashes into the wall, as she reaches the end of her foot space, and the hybrid crashes Tyler's lips into hers. _

"I've missed you, woman..." the Original vampire glares intently into the witch, who rolls her eyes, and crosses her hands over her chest.

"I don't know why. It was a one night stand."

Visions assault Bonnie's brain (even as she utters the lie), replaying the curly haired wolf, finally back in his rightful body, rupturing powerfully, desperately, and passionately into her on her bed...in the shower...on the kitchen table...on the hallway floor...against the guest room wall...and on her living room couch.

"It was far more than that, and we _**way**_ more before that, you know it."the hybrid angrily bites out, interrupting the witch's thoughts.

"**It's been a year, Klaus!** A **fucking** year! You don't get to do this!" she hates how vulnerable she sounds, as she wraps shaky arms around herself and glares angrily into him.

"It has been a year. And I refuse to go any longer without you. I will have you, Bonnie." she can't help but shudder at the familiar look of promise in his blue orbs. She hates herself a little more, because of it.

"Never" she bites out promisingly, even still.

"Always" he counters.

"Get out."

"Fine." Klaus oddly smiles suddenly, before placing his hands into his pockets and lollygagging toward the front door. "But just know that Mr. Hale and I share another commonality, besides our need for wolves and hybrids."

Bonnie clenches her jaw defiantly, before narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Making you ours."

"Not a chance in hell."

The Original hybrid chuckles heartily, before smirking handsomely, and winking at the witch.

"And I do hope you know I mean _both_ ours...to share." she nearly vomits in her mouth at the suggestion.

"You're sick."

"And we're also persistent, jealous, and possessive **wolves." **Klaus tosses over his shoulder as he turns on his heels once more to take his leave, reaching the doorway within seconds, before turning one final time to address the green eyed teen.

"You won't be able to resist the both of us, Bonnie. We're gonna make you ours, and you're gonna love every minute of it." he firmly states with promise, fixing the witch with dancing eyes of delight, as he glances around her destroyed living room and heads into the night air, but not before adding, "Oh and expect a visit from Derek either tonight or in the morning. He will not like the news of your date."

**The End**

**I KNOW it's hasty and rushed! But again, I was running on an EXTREMELY THIN time line! (You guys truly have no idea!) And wanted to post this scenario before I was no longer able to write! :( **

**I STRONGLY encourage someone to pick up the feat and make this 10 times better! -**_cough_**-Miss Rachel B- **_cough_**- ;D But in the meantime, I truly hope this wasn't a complete waste of your time! Thank you SO much for reading! And PLEASE! I'm truly eager to know what you guys thought of this, so REVIEW PLEASE! :D God bless**


End file.
